


Unrequited Love

by hchkth



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchkth/pseuds/hchkth
Summary: [short] Saxton and Vishous are having a chat.
Kudos: 12





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> I found this drabble in my notes from November, 2018.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Vishous smiled.

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to, but I don't know who else should I talk about this," Saxton said with an unsure expression.

"Just ask already! I'm not a fan of this built up emotional tension. Takes way too much time."

Sax briefly rolled his eyes, but then continued the conversation, "Will it be easier? Will it hurt less?"

V weighted the question and it's context briefly. "You still love Blay," V sat down, just beside the other, "Aren't you?"

"I don't think I ever stopped, to be honest. Which sounds so..."

"Fucked up?" V helped him out.

"Kinda?" Saxton sighed. "And don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him and Qhuinn... But I also can't get him out of my heart... And sometimes I feel awful because of these thoughts. For example when I'm with Ruhn and there's this voice inside my head wondering if Blay is okay, is he happy, is he safe?" Sax finished with a sigh. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to vent to you..."

"It's fine. I'm not sure, if I have the answers you need though. I will take a wild guess and say you kinda already knew this because you came to me with this question; I never stopped loving Butch either. It just turned into a different kind of love."

Saxton took a moment to analyze the possibility then Vishous continued.

"I don't think it bad to have those thoughts. You can care about him without wanting to fuck him, you know? If it makes you feel bad to think about Blay when you are with Ruhn, then talk with Ruhn about it. Tell him exactly what you just told me. If you really trust him and he really loves you, which he kind of fucking obviously do at this point by the way, he will understand."

V got out a cigarette from the pocket of him jeans and lighted it up. He offered one to Sax, but the other politely refused. Vishous thought back to the time when he first met Butch, and to everything they had been through since.

"Are you alright?" Sax asked after a few moments of silence, and he earned chuckle from V.

"Never in my life I would have thought that I will gonna have a heart to heart talk with you. So, will we gonna paint our nails, squeal over hot guys, then cry over some crappy romance movie too? I don't think we even have any nail polish and I'm not the type to... squeal to be frank with you. But I'm down for a movie, if it's not romance, of course. Although I'm pretty fucking positive Lassiter would take it as a personal offense if we don't invite him to a movie night. He would annoy the fuck out of me, then I wouldn't have any other choice than to kill him."


End file.
